


Steve, Google and the interweb

by Noirkatrose



Series: The story behind the reasons [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Internet Usage, textbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns about history and does what everyone does on google at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve, Google and the interweb

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going anymore. So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. This one lives up to its tags so if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read.  
> Thoughts are italic  
> Speaking is " " and sign language is ' '  
> Have fun!

7\. The textbooks were a hit. Everyone had assumed Rogers would just google what he was curious about forgetting that they had a man who haven't heard about Martin Luther King or the moon landing. Why would he know about or be comfortable around computers? Although he was getting better once she got him signed up for an online senior Computer and You course.  
One of the first things Sydney had done once she had unpacked in her room was take the textbooks over to Rogers. At seeing them, he perked right up. Which lead to the following conversation.  
"I thought that books had gone out of fashion or somethin'."  
"No, and why would you think that? Anyways, this a British history of the 21 at Century from 1900 to 2000. And this one is an Amerian history book for the same timeframe."  
"Thanks. And cause my tutors have been using something called tablets? The only tablets I know are medication."  
"Ahh, yes. Tablet can refer to both. I will grab you an up to date dictionary so you can look up current terminology. Is there any other books or anything you would like to read?"  
"Newspaper for sure. And maybe a novel or something? I'm not sure."  
"How about a book on something of the last few decades? And I can do a newspaper."  
"Thanks"  
After a few other comments, Sydney had left to go hunt down Coulson or someone else she knew. Eventually she found Maria Hill and found out the this SHIELD had a library and so she got out several books and a library card along with the link so she could order books and have them delivered. Over the next week Steve told her what he wanted and she would order them for him. The PR person would come to deal with current affairs and give a technology lesson. However Sydney could see it wasn't doing anything for Steve. So she ordered a program called Computers and You that her Grandmother swore by. She loaded it onto a laptop she borrowed and set him lose on it. The next thing everyone knew he was working the internet just fine. So she got him using the TV, the modern appliances, and eventually a mobile. When asked how she managed it she just said "You do realize he is not that old right? It is not that hard to pick up."  
This all lead to the moment that Steve decided to google himself. Now getting him to use google was an adventure in and of itself. He had learned all about the discrimination, genocide, landing on the moon, and the ending of the Cold War along with the bigger picture of quite a few social and economical issues from his books. So he started researching it all. It took a bit before she got him to realize that three quarters of what he read wasn't true unless it could quote reputable sources. It also lead her to realize that Captain America was very open minded. Literally. He could care less about race, gender, and ethnicity. As long as you were competent and polite, he liked you. He hated bullies and oppression. So once he found out what certain people were doing with his image, well Sydney got Hill to give her the tapes of the rant that followed. It was probably a good thing that he was still not allowed outside or, as Sydney and Hill predicted, he probably would have kicked some arse on Captiol Hill. As it was he "anonymously" tore apart blogs and posts online who called him conservative and said he stood for "outdated ideals" as Rogers put it. Sydney was just glad she wasn't a PR person because they were going to have so much fun the first few times Steve had a press release.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
